thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flaming Pie
Flaming Pie es un álbum de estudio de Paul McCartney editado en 1997 y el primero después de estar involucrado en el proyecto The Beatles' Anthology. Tal y como relata McCartney en el libreto que acompaña al disco, "Anthology me recordó los patrones de The Beatles y los valores que alcanzamos con las canciones. Así que de algún modo me sirvió un como curso que ahora se ve reflejado en este álbum". Comenzado a grabarse en febrero de 1995, McCartney unió fuerzas con Jeff Lynne, cantante y guitarrista de Electric Light Orchestra así como seguidor de la música de The Beatles que tuvo la ocasión de trabajar con George Harrison en su álbum Cloud Nine. Durante el desarrollo de The Beatles' Antthology, Jeff Lynne sería el encargado de coproducir, junto a George Martin, los temas "Free As A Bird" y "Real Love". Con un profundo anhelo de producir algo sencillo, McCartney grabó de forma esporádica el álbum durante dos largos años, trabajando con Steve Miller, George Martin, Ringo Starr y su propio hijo James McCartney, que toca la guitarra en "Heaven On A Sunday". Así mismo, "Calico Skies" y "Great Day" proceden de sesiones de grabación de 1992, previas a la publicación de Off the Ground. El título del álbum hace referencia a una historia de humor contada por John Lennon a los periodistas en 1961, cuando éstos le preguntaron sobre el origen del nombre "The Beatles". John dijo: "Tuve una visión con un hombre que salía de una tarta en llamas y que dijo: Seréis los Beatles con A." Tras su publicación en mayo de 1997, las críticas musicales fueron muy favorables, consiguiendo McCartney los mejores resultados desde su álbum Tug of War, de 1982. Las reacciones comerciales también fueron fuertes: con un McCartney arropado por nuevas generaciones introducidas en el sonido de The Beatles gracias al proyecto Anthology, Flaming Pie debutó en el puesto #2 tanto en el Reino Unido como en Estados Unidos, dando a McCartney su primera entrada entre los diez primeros puestos de las listas en quince años. En ambos países, el álbum fue la entrada más fuerte en su primera semana, siendo tan sólo desplazado del primer puesto por el álbum Spice de las Spice Girls. Los singles "Young Boy", "The World Tonight" y "Beautiful Night" tuvieron bastante repercusión en el Reino Unido, aunque no tanta en Estados Unidos. Flaming Pie es considerado, hoy en día, uno de los mejores álbumes en la carrera en solitario de Paul McCartney, consiguiendo incluso una nominación para el Álbum del Año en los Grammy de 1998. Lista de canciones Todos los temas compuestos por Paul McCartney excepto donde se anota. #"The Song We Were Singing" - 3:55 #"The World Tonight" - 4:06 #"If You Wanna" - 4:38 #"Somedays" - 4:15 #* Orquestación por George Martin #"Young Boy" - 3:54 #"Calico Skies" - 2:32 #"Flaming Pie" - 2:30 #"Heaven on a Sunday" - 4:27 #* Con James McCartney, hijo de Paul, en la guitarra #"Used to Be Bad" (Miller, McCartney) - 4:12 #"Souvenir" - 3:41 #"Little Willow" - 2:58 #* Homenaje a Maureen Starkey, primera esposa de Ringo Starr #"Really Love You" (McCartney, Richard Starkey) - 5:18 #* Improvisación de Ringo y Paul, junto a Jeff Lynne, el día previo a la grabación de "Beautiful Night" #"Beautiful Night" - 5:09 #* Con Ringo Starr en la batería, percusión y coros'' #"Great Day" - 2:09 #* Escrita a comienzos de los 70 Personal * Paul McCartney: voz, guitarras, bajo, teclados, batería, percusión y armonio * Dave Bishop: saxofón * Chris "Snake" Davis: saxofón * Jeff Lynne: coros, guitarras y teclados * George Martin:arreglos orquestales * James McCartney: guitarras * Linda McCartney: coros * Steve Miller: coros y guitarras * Kevin Robinson: trompeta * Ringo Starr: batería, percusión y coros * Geoff Emerick: ingeniero de grabación Curiosidades *Para la promoción del álbum, Paul McCartney organizó por vez primera un chat en el cual sus seguidores pudieran hacerle preguntas. El elevado número de personas concentradas en el chat obligó a incluir el evento en el Libro Guinness de los Récords. Listas de éxitos Álbum * El álbum entró directamente en el puesto #2 de la lista de álbumes de Billboard el 14 de junio de 1997, con 121.000 copias vendidas. Tras veinte semanas en lista, fue certificado como disco de oro el 8 de agosto de 1997 por RIAA. Singles Referencias Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney